Christmas Dairy
by RaWrLeSsDiNo
Summary: A very late christmas one-shot about Chris making the TDI cast write in a dairy. NOCO,SLASH


Christmas-1

12/8/2010-Noah

So, Chris is making us write in this stupid dairy and talk about Christmas. Christmas isn't one of my favorite holidays mainly because my many siblings always asked for a lot of gifts there wasn't anything really left for me in the end. Not, that it really bothered me that I never really got many presents because to me Christmas was about talking to family members you haven't seen awhile and just being together as a family. Ha, Ha very funny, yes it is true that the heartless Noah cares about his family. To tell you the truth my family is the most important thing to me to the date. I really care about my family because we all have had hard life. My mom had an abusive boyfriend, I'm really sorry to say this but my mom ex-boyfriend is my father. I hate my dad with such a passion that it makes me sick just thinking about him. Your probably wondering why I'm not being my 'normal' sarcastic and cold self, I'm not acting like that because that mot my true self. I use that personally to make sure no one even tries to get close to me mainly because of what happened with Skyler. By now you should be wondering who is Skyler and why do I try not to let anyone close to me. Oh, if you weren't wondering who Skyler is than you have major issues. I mean you have MAJOR issues but anyway, Skyler was someone I really don't like talking about. Maybe I'll tell you in time but not right now. If anyone ever reads this than you are sick little person; trying to pry into my life and know all my secrets but since I highly believe that anyone would ever read this dairy….didn't Chris say something about giving this dairy to someone else to read? I hope that he wouldn't give this dairy to anyone else to read because I've already said too much. If anyone reading this discard anything you read and never read a page of this again and maybe I'll forgive you. It make us mad that even though we are not even competing any more that Chris still has power over us. It makes me sick that he is going to give this to someone and let them read this I mean isn't that invasions of privacy being able to read someone dairy without them have any say in the matter? I'm pretty sure that no one would even read this dairy if they knew it was me writing this. Yes the almighty Noah that I am, isn't so popular on the 'total drama series' as he like to think he is. You have no idea what I go though every day just to stay alive. I'm so sick of all the names and the countless pranks and bullying don't you having anything better to do than to make fun of someone who is smarter and small than you? I have had to deal with bullying all my life No, I take that back it not only been me it's been friends and I ,my brothers and sisters and almost all the kids in drama club and band. Why would you make fun of someone in band? At least they all are talented on their horns, drums and xylophones are boarding their horizons and that something that might get them into college and help them gain important skills that they with use for the rest of their lives. Now, how did I get from talking about Christmas, Chris and now to bullying? By, now you're probably so bored that you have stopped reading at put this on your shelf to never look at again. Not that I care I probably don't like you in the first place. Your probably one of those people who that annoy me to no end and one of those people who only care about being cool, who dating who and money and shopping. There seems to be tons of those people running about the teen world and I hate all of them. To be honest I wish you would all burn in heck and never be seen again. I keep forget that this supposed to be dairy about how excited we are for Christmas and pretty much all mine about is everything that comes to my mind. My English teacher would be ashamed about this dairy essay thing. Wow, now I'm to use the word thing. Seriously Noah you need to use better grammar! Geez, Noah you can be better at this dairy. So, now I think that I'm going to go before I drift to another topic. It's feels weird telling a dairy bye but, anyway good-bye.

Christmas-Cody

12/8/2010

Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, one of the greatest holidays of the year! Oh, I love Christmas so much, don't tell anyone this but I always get my picture taken with Santa. He is my hero it amazes me that he is goes all around the world in one night giving presents to Santa. What is he doesn't know where I am staying at for the time being. Maybe the old teddy bear knows about the total drama series? I hope he does because if he doesn't all the twenty-four campers with be super sad. Maybe that they will be super sad is an exaggeration because; no one besides Sierra and I seem to really care that Christmas is coming up soon. It not that they really don't care it more that they are not all that interested, I mean where is their holiday spirit! They really need to get over themselves and talk to each other! The worst of it all is that some of them don't even like Christmas! Why, do they hate Christmas I don't understand, maybe you could explain it to me? I don't understand at all, Christmas one of the greatest holidays of the year! Everything is bright and happy and all innocent! It's the holiday were kids run around trying to find out what they want for Christmas and their parents run around trying to find everything their kids want. It's so amazing that even Chris loves Christmas but I have a suspicion that Chris loves Christmas because it has his name in it but, that aside the point, Chris the heartless bottom-feeder (excuse my English) that run TDI loves Christmas! So, even Chris the crummiest of all the cookies in the world loves Christmas! In that case we all should love Christmas! It makes me mad that Noah got mad when he found out that Christmas is coming up soon, I mean Christmas is one the best holidays of the year and he got mad when he found out it is coming up! I wonder what caused him to hate Christmas so much. That my new goal for the week is to find out why he hates Christmas so much! Noah always been a tough person to figure out, I mean he's nice and cares then he's cold and uncaring! I really don't understand him at all he hates and then he loves people at the same time he's too complex and I can't figure him out! I'm usually good at figuring people out but I just can't seem to understand him; I don't know whether I like him or hate him! I am I the only one who sees the niceness and caring person that he is? I really don't get why everybody hates him so much. He know what to say in all the right times and he is super funny, his handsome and he just….. Amazing and wonderful and one of the greatest people I know. The flaw that I see in him is that he hates Christmas! I wonder what's wrong with him (I don't mean that in the mean way). Isn't he supposed to be smart? Anyone with a brain should know how great Christmas is! Anyway, I think I'm going to go now. BYE!

A/N: I know Noah Is OOC but I hope it wasn't that bad! I have no idea if I'm going to continue this or not. What do you think I should do? Oh, I didn't re-read this I apologize for the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes! I'm sorry it's so late too! Later!


End file.
